Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for recording and/or displaying a user's location on a map (e.g., Nokia Friend View) and/or the user's route on a map (e.g., Nokia Sports Tracker). More specifically, these mapping services enable a user to share location and related information (e.g., timing and or event information related to a particular location or route) with other designated users. The use of these services, however, may raise privacy concerns. For example, in some cases, a user may not want to show exactly where the user has been, but turning off location sharing may cause suspicion in other users, particularly when the user has previously been sharing location and routes.